User talk:Dan Fitzpatrick
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Also, good catch with the quote removal on the page. I didn't even think about that when I readded it. Again, good job and welcome to Memory Alpha. :) --From Andoria with Love 08:34, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) : No problem Shran, sorry I didn't know earlier how to notate what/why i'd edited it. : I just got the 3 season TOS set for Xmas and have been reading MA at the same time, so it was easy to catch ... & thanks for the welcome! ... --Dan Fitzpatrick 08:43, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) :: No problem. And don't worry about the notation thing; we've all made mistakes, especially when we're first starting out. (Boy, don't I know it...) Anyways, hope you enjoy MA, and if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask! We got plenty of friendly folks here willing to help. :) --From Andoria with Love 10:04, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) I worked on The Man Trap plot description, there was a major error, it said that McCoy first saw Nancy when she beamed up to the Enterprise, when in reality McCoy was in the original landing party. I also made the description more accurate and more detailed. Maybe too much detail? Anyway I'd been wanting to fix that. But that's all i have time for now. maybe i will work on it some more later. --Dan Fitzpatrick 08:31, 26 January 2006 (UTC)